


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（三）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（三）

“老板，要不您进去等吧，外边风大。”

门外的安保给林彦俊递了杯热水，老板也只是双手环胸盯着一个个进门的男女，并没有理他。

 

今天是林彦俊坚守在门外寻找奶狗的第三十一天，小腹已经略微有隆起了，紧身裤提口气勒一勒勉强还能穿，挤出来的肉像游泳圈一样挂在上腹，丑到他每天都想把全身镜砸个稀巴烂。衬衫是穿不了了，但穿宽松点的长款毛衣还是能遮住的。

 

他不是没去医院问过，伪装成夫妻意外怀孕咨询，答复是打掉必须双方签字同意。

“Alpha不在可以不签吗？我是说，伴侣长期驻派在国外回不来呢？”

“那您是怎么怀上的？婚内出轨我院是坚决抵制，绝不提供服务的。”

 

“不不不，我不是那个意思！你看我老公休完探亲假就得走了，太久没见嘛人之常情。我一个人在这边，照顾不了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的真的。”

“那就有点麻烦了，Alpha必须要签字，而且还需要伴侣双方当场做信息素鉴定身份属实才能进行手术，现在规定是这样，要对生命负责呢。”

 

妈的，他连奶狗叫什么都不知道。

 

风钻进针织缝隙略大的毛衣里，冻得他有点哆嗦，但让玩咖穿保暖内衣象征着什么？四舍五入等于昭告天下我年纪大了蹦不动了，即将到来的是整条街最shiny的Omega要被四面八方虎视眈眈的竞争者逼宫了。

 

决不允许。

 

今天是董家小妹生日，来的人多数是附近学校的大学生，那个奶狗也差不多这个年纪。直觉告诉他，今晚必定会有收获。

 

“你们在这看着，我先进去。”

“好的老板。”

他打了个哆嗦，也罢，进去等也一样。

 

男洗手间的隔间里是隔着门板都能感受到的震动和干脆不加掩饰的叫声。

 

期间不是没去找过别的Alpha解决生理需求，可一到结合进入时，体内沉睡的海盐信息素瞬间就被唤醒。两股力量在他体内毫不退让的较劲，像束缚咒般紧紧捆着他不容他人侵犯。

不光如此，肚子里的狗东西父子同心地也叫嚣着别再戳了我很疼，再敢进来大家就鱼死网破。

 

浑身被海盐信息素包裹着，在酒店双人床上疼得打滚。像脱水的鱼一般喘息着，疼到快没了意识，只能听见约好Alpha骂骂咧咧。

 

“搞什么，有主了就直说，装什么单身！”

“真是白浪费一晚上！”

穿完衣服便摔门走了，靠，开房费还得他自己出。

 

现在每天早上第一件事就是奔去抱着马桶吐半小时，上个月的发情期还是靠把自己锁在家里靠手和按摩棒苦熬了一周才过去的。烟酒腥辣一碰就吐，日子苦得就像个等待救赎的比丘尼。

 

Party Queen何曾受过这种被迫禁欲的酷刑，心里委屈极了。

 

隔间里的冲刺快到高潮了，叫声急促又带着哭腔，听得他心里发痒。

 

好想被填满。

 

“小点声啊！”他踹了一脚门板。

“Motherf**ker！人他妈都被你吓痿了！”

 

出了洗手间他便站在暗处巡视了一圈，暂时没找到目标，舞池里的少男少女毫无章法地肆意摇晃着。

连迪都不会蹦吗？

看不下去，林彦俊挤进舞池中央开始随着节奏舞动，一会儿的功夫，就有人摸上了他的屁股，扭头装作不经意的一瞟，不错，是个带着假面眼罩小帅哥。

 

就算不能约炮，相互揩油总行吧？也没说必须知行合一当贞洁烈女呢，是吧。

 

他的背贴了过去，小帅哥本扶着腰的手顺势向下摸了去，扣住双腿之间抵着会阴随着身体摆动。林彦俊转了个身，一只脚抬了起来勾着他的胯，被扶着向左侧倒了个腰。

 

“你好急啊。”

他凑在小帅哥耳边，说着也不甘示弱地将胯间的东西抵了上去。

 

就在两人贴身隔着裤子互蹭的时候，小帅哥凑到他耳边，舔了他下他侧颈和耳后交汇的区域，人瞬间就软了下来，幸好后腰还被紧紧搂着，气息打在他耳廓有点痒。

 

“老板，我舞技有进步吧？”

 

还靠在小帅哥肩头享受揩油快乐的孕妇瞬间就醒了，这个声音，他扣住小帅哥的下巴一把将眼罩扯了下来。

 

找了一个月的狗逼正用一双笑眼看着他，天真单纯又清爽干净，满脸都写着请表扬一下我吧。

 

“老板你怎么了？我跳的不好吗？”

 

蛮好，大家的形状都蹭得鼓鼓的。

 

林彦俊怒目圆睁地瞪着他，拼命起伏地胸膛打断了他脑子里的思路。等他反应过来，一个巴掌已经甩了出去。

 

陈立农捂着脸颊问老板为什么要打我，委屈地仿佛是个被渣男甩了的最佳前女友。直到他被几个大汉驾着扔进包厢沙发上时，人还是懵的。浑身被麻绳捆得像个毛毛虫不能动弹，沙发不够长，趴着还要缩起一段，特别难受。

 

锁了门，现在就剩他们两个人，他看着沙发上扭动的狗东西就来气，奶里奶气。

 

“老板你是不是抓错人了？”拔洞无情就算了，还要抓起来绑着，陈立农无辜地看着他，“是我啊。”

“我他妈抓的就是你！”

 

“不，我……”

“肚子被搞大了，你这个狗逼的种！”

 

“……？”陈立农听得有点懵。

“你懂不懂规矩，照你这么玩，整条街都他妈是你的种！你养得起吗？”

 

“我……我第一次，我没玩……”

“那你射进去干嘛？还敢标记我，你挺能啊！”

 

“我我，我卡着了出不来，又忍不住。”

“我不知道那是标记……”

陈立农小声地辩解着，委委屈屈的小媳妇样把他看得一肚子火，抬腿就想往人屁股上踹，肚子突然跳了下把他弄得差点打滑摔了。

 

林彦俊捂着肚子低头喊着，“行啊你，我他妈还不能打他了吗！”肚子又跳了下，把他憋了一头冷汗。“你们这对狗逼父子，气死我了！”

 

“你个崽种收一收信息素，怎么越骂你还越来劲呢！”

“我……我不太会……”

 

虽是这么说，但陈立农感觉到老板骂他的语气越来越软，偷偷又释放了点信息素。

果然如他所料，老板的情绪不但慢慢被安抚下来，甚至坐在茶几上原本敞开的双腿，开始并拢，摩擦紧身裤包裹的那包东西。

 

难以启齿，但房间里的信息素让肚子里的东西和他都有了一种前所未有的安全感，后面湿得很快，手总是装作无意地滑过腿间，林老板的尊严不允许他在人前做自慰这这种事。

想着去洗手间解决，可腿根本不听使唤。

 

陈立农终于挣脱了束缚，拨开缠绕在身上的麻绳，林彦俊正准备向下摸的手被一把悬在半空中，他疑惑地看着那人，脑子被迷得已经不会转了。

 

“老板，用不用我帮你？”

 

酥麻感从他抚摸的尾椎传来，他靠在他肩头没了力气，林彦俊被平躺着放着，裤子被脱了干净，肚子有种被解脱舒服的轻松感。他摸了摸林老板的腰侧，老板扭捏着已经将腿驾到他肩头，靠着腰力将屁股向上顶了起来。

 

陈立农用手指夹着抚摸他的分身，将柱体上的皮推了些上去。刚含在嘴里，他身后的脚背就勾着脚趾绷直，吹弹可破的大腿内侧还夹着他的头发，试图通过瘙痒刺激神经。

 

林彦俊已经看不清身下的人样子了，只是觉得近四个月以来，前所未有的安全感与舒适感包裹着他，让他不自觉地将手指在发间攒动，嘴里的呻吟也随银丝一起泄了出来。

后穴还有点空虚，还没有填满，他将手伸了下去，在陈立农的手指旁边又挤了一根自己的进去，他握着陈立农的手一起抽插着。

 

被指奸完之后，他靠在陈立农的肩头由着他清理干净替他穿好裤子。

 

“明天跟我去趟医院。”

“去干什么？”

“打胎。”

 

-tbc


End file.
